


Recharge || bokuaka

by rikuthemochi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Clingy, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:41:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27873990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rikuthemochi/pseuds/rikuthemochi
Summary: Just a normal day in the working life of Bokuto and Akaashi.Nothing fancy. Just love.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	Recharge || bokuaka

"Bokuto-san"

Bokuto heard Akaashi knock. He turned around just to see the younger opening the door to his bedroom.

"What's up, Akaashi?" he said, smiling.

"Nothing," Akaashi said as he leaned on against the doorframe.

He took off his glasses and started polishing them.

"I took a break from editing and just wanted to see you to recharge..." he trailed off as he put his glasses back on to see a surprised Bokuto. He felt himself blush ever so slightly.

"Ok, I am going back to work. Sorry for disturbing you."

Akaashi quickly turned around and reached for the doorknob behind him when he heard a loud thud and suddenly felt Bokuto's arms around him.

"AKAAAaaashiiIIIII!"

"Bo- Bokuto-san?"

"AKAASHI! I wanna do it!"

Akaashi felt himself grew hotter and redder.

"No, Bokuto-san. You have a game tomorrow morning and I have a deadline as well."

"But it's been a week since we last did it! We've been really busy and I've been holding back so much. We haven't so much as kissed!"

"That's because..."

_That's because we both won't be able to hold back if we so much as kissed._

Akaashi looked back to see Bokuto with a sad, pouting face. He let out a small sigh. He turned around, reached behind Bokuto's head, and pulled him down for a kiss. He opened his eyes and gently let go just to see a stunned Koutaro.

"Are you alright, Bokuto-sa-...!"

Akaashi didn't have time to finish his sentence when Bokuto suddenly pressed his lips against his again. His arms pressed the younger closer to him, with his other hand gently but firmly holding his head. The kiss was wet, a bit aggressive, and full of longing.

Akaashi knew where this was going, but as much as he needed to push Bokuto away, he didn't want to. Not that he had any strength to do so anyway. In the end, he gave himself up entirely, tightly clutching the back of Bokuto's shirt. Their lips parted as they both tried to catch their breaths. Bokuto smiled at Akaashi and gently wrapped him in a big hug.

"I miss you." Akaashi moved his hand up and down on Bokuto's back.

"I miss you too." Bokuto gently let Akaashi go, a bright smile on his face.

"Sorry for making you take a longer break. I know you have a deadline."

"Don't worry. I can manage."

The two walked towards Akaashi's room.

When Akaashi opened and it and walked inside he felt a small tug on his shirt. He looked down to see Bokuto pinching his shirt.

_Bokuto-san must be feeling really clingy right now. But if we go any further, we won't be able to stop and it would be a problem for both of us since we need to get up early tomorrow. Actually, I think Bokuto-san wouldn't have a problem if we do it. But it would really be hard on me since I know we-- I-- won't be able to hold back. Well, it wouldn't hurt once in a while. Maybe I can move my meeting with Udai-san a little before lunch..._

Akaashi glanced at the clock. 11:49 pm.

"Bokuto-san. Can you wait for me?"

Bokuto, still not letting go of Akaashi's shirt, gave him a confused look.

"I have 7 more pages to finish. If you can wait for me, want to go to bed together?"

Bokuto beamed at his boyfriend.

"I will! I'll wait for you."

Bokuto pulled Akaashi into a quick hug before bouncing back to his room yelling "hey, hey, hey"

Akaashi smiled as he closed the door and gave a serious look at the papers on his desk.

"Time to finish all these."

* * *

The next morning, Bokuto silently entered Akaashi's room. He sat down beside him and caressed his hair.

Akaashi's back was exposed. Bokuto covered his body with the blanket and kissed him.

"I'll call after the game. I'll pick you up," he whispered.

A happy Bokuto was about to stand when he felt himself falling back.

"Don't go," grunted a sleepy Akaashi as he wrapped his arms around Bokuto.

"Babe, I wouldn't if I didn't have to."

Akaashi, suddenly feeling less sleepy, realized what he just said.

"Bokuto-san? Sorry about that. Aren't you going to be late?"

"How could I leave when my boyfriend is being so clingy? Not that I mind."

Akaashi blushed. He let go of Bokuto and turned his back on him.

"I am not clingy. Go. You don't want to keep your team waiting."

"Wait for me at your company, ok? I promise to pick you up! Then we'll go on a date."

Bokuto went straight to the door, but before closing, he turned back.

"Hey, Akaashi!"

At this, Akaashi turned in bed to look at Bokuto.

"Nothing, I just wanted to look at you again. Now I am all charged up! I feel like I am gonna do great today! I love you!"

Without waiting for the younger to reply, Bokuto closed the door.

Akaashi could hear his bouncy steps down the hall. Akaashi was left there blushing.

"He didn't even wait for me to say it back."

He reached for his phone and started typing.

To: Bokuto-san

Subj: Reply

I love you too.

Akaashi hit send and stared at his phone a for few seconds, smiling.

_Today is going to be a good day._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my first BokuAka fic. Been wanting to write about these two for a long while now but work (and my games) have been a bit hectic so I haven't gotten around to writing a long one yet. Well, baby steps so here's a very short one-shot. :) Again, thank you! <3


End file.
